Goodbye Rain
by lunev
Summary: "Aku ingin kita berakhir." "Apa aku tidak berharga untuknya?" - (Will you give me an excuse so i can resent you?) - song fiction with KrisTao as main cast;bromance;rnr please? thank you.


**Goodbye Rain**

 _ **Author : LunA**_

 _ **Pairing : KrisTao**_

 _ **Rating : T**_

 _ **Genre : Failed fluff, sad romance, plot mainstream**_

 _ **Inspired by : Jeon Minju and Yuna Kim – Goodbye Rain**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TYPO SEBAGIAN DARI SENI**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Feels like yesterday_ _when we were holding_ _h_ _ands and laughs together_

 _Why we had to end this way_ _with more time it could've been okay_

 _It could've been okay if we had more time_

 _But since we can't turn things back_ _,_ _I'm just looking out the window, alone and frustrated_

 _My heart is frozen with the memories of our past_

 _I'm hurting with longing as I sadly shout out_

 _I'm breaking down in this unbearable pain_

 _Each day is like hell, take this pain away I pray_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tao tidak pernah menyangka semuanya akan secepat ini berakhir. Dua tahun yang ia dan Kris lalui bagaikan angin berhembus yang berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Bertolak belakang dengan kejadian kemarin yang terasa begitu singkat. Tao sendiri tidak habis pikir mengapa Kris dapat dengan mudah mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Hanya dengan kalimat "aku ingin kita berakhir" maka semuanya seakan menghilang dari kehidupan Tao. Setelah itu, Kris pergi tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Meninggalkan Tao sendirian dijalan yang diguyuri hujan malam kemarin.

Bahkan Tao sadar jika matanya pasti masih sembab karena semalaman menangis. Tapi, siapa peduli? Tangisan hanya untuk pengalihan rasa sakit Tao. Lagipula, lebih baik menangis agar kau merasa lebih baik.

Tao menghela nafas berat, lalu mengalihkan pandangan matanya menuju jam dinding di kamarnya. Pukul tujuh, dan sebenarnya ia punya jadwal kuliah jam delapan. Efek menangis dan banyak masalah membuat Tao merasa tidak perlu terburu-buru mandi dan menuju kampus. Toh, disini dia sendirian dan tidak ada mama cerewetnya yang mengatur-atur.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Tao bangkit dari tempat tidur tercintanya, lalu menyambar handuk dan menuju kamar mandi. Setelahnya, hanya terdengar suara percikan air dari dalam kamar mandi diflat sederhana tersebut.

.

 _I'm waiting for you, so foolishly_

 _You won't come back but, why_

 _Do I keep thinking of you?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tidak ada _morning kiss,_ tidak ada sapaan pagi, tidak ada godaan penyambut untuk Tao, tidak ada semua itu lagi. Seakan seluruh kehidupannya monoton seperti ketika belum mengenal Kris. Mungkin seharusnya Tao menerima saran Sehun untuk tidak masuk kuliah. Datang ke kampus sama halnya dengan bunuh diri.

Semua terasa seakan ia masih bersama Kris. Setiap kali menatap ke seluruh sudut kampus, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Kris. Oh Kris, kenapa kau hobi sekali memenuhi pemikiran Tao dengan dirimu?

" _Heyyo! What's up!"_ suara sok asik menyapa indra pendengaran Tao, namun beda dengan seperti biasa, ia akan membalas sapaan tersebut dengan tidak kalah sok asik. Kali ini Tao hanya menanggapi dengan seulas senyum tipis, bahkan hampir tidak terlihat tersenyum.

Chanyeol, orang yang tadi menyapa Tao hanya mengernyit mendapat respon tidak biasa seperti itu. Ia sebenarnya tahu jika Kris kemarin akan pergi ke Kanada untuk meneruskan bisnis keluarganya disana. Jangan-jangan Kris putus dengan Tao, ya?

"Tao, kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?"

Tao hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Matanya tidak menatap kearah Chanyeol, namun lurus ke depan. Walau pada faktanya dia hanya menatap kosong jalanan kampus dihadapannya.

"Kau putus dengan Yifan?" Chanyeol masih tidak menyerah.

Lagi-lagi hanya gelengan sebagai jawabannya.

Entah sejak kapan Tao mulai bisu karena ia hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Tao hanya merasa malas saja untuk bicara, apalagi menanggapi pertanyaan seperti yang dilontarkan Chanyeol. Yaampun, bisakah jangan bahas masalah itu untuk beberapa hari ke depan? Tao berusaha untuk melupakan Kris kalau mau tahu.

"Jawab aku, Zitao. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau hanya menggeleng seperti itu." Chanyeol mengerang frustasi.

"Sudah ya, ge. Aku ada kelas lagi, _bye._ "

Tao melengang pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Kurang lebih merasa bersyukur karena Chanyeol mau mengerti dan tidak mengejar Tao seperti di film-film.

Sekarang Tao hanya ingin mencari kegiatan, apa saja yang penting bisa membuatnya lupa dengan Kris. Atau kalau perlu sekalian saja mencari pengganti Kris, bukannya Tao ini populer dan bisa mendapatkan pasangan dengan mudah? Tinggal pilih saja mau perempuan atau laki-laki.

Huh, kenapa Tao jadi bicara melantur seperti ini.

Kedua kaki panjangnya justru membawanya menuju cafeteria sekolah yang memang selalu ramai setiap harinya. Tao memilih sebuah bangku dipojok agar bisa mendapat lebih banyak ketenangan. Setelah itu, ia menuju salah satu stan makanan dan memesan _crepes_ dengan minuman _orange juice_.

Baru saja beberapa langkah, seorang perempuan tiba-tiba menabrak Tao dan menumpahkan isi nampan yang Tao bawa. Mahasiswi itu buru-buru membungkukkan tubuh dan meminta maaf. Namun, Tao justru yang merasa bersalah karena pakaian siswi itu jadi kotor. Siswi itu mengatakan tidak apa-apa, dan seharusnya ia memakai kacamata karena pandangannya yang memang sudah kurang baik.

Tao kembali ke mejanya setelah insiden tersebut berakhir. Memilih untuk membeli sekaleng minuman soda dingin dan membuka laptopnya.

Menunggu _loading_ laptopnya yang memang cukup lemot itu, Tao mengingat jika dulu ia dan Kris pertama bertemu juga dengan kejadian sama seperti tadi.

Bedanya, saat itu Tao sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun sampai tidak sengaja menabrak Kris yang saat itu membeli makanan. Kris kelihatan sangat menyeramkan saat itu, namun, ternyata dia malah meminjamkan Tao pakaian miliknya karena pakaian Tao benar-benar basah.

Tao tertawa pelan tanpa sadar, kemudian matanya menatap laptop yang sudah menyala. Dengan wallpaper penyambut yang belum ia ganti, masih fotonya dengan Kris. Kemudian tangan Tao bergerak membuka beberapa file. Hanya ada data-data penting untuk kuliahnya, dan satu video yang pernah ia dan Kris rekam ketika _anniversary_ satu tahun mereka.

Ketika video berakhir, Tao tersadar jika ia dan Kris memang tidak bisa bersama lagi. Lalu, bagaimana Tao dapat melupakan Kris? Sosok Kris seakan sudah menjadi setengah dari kehidupan Tao. Melupakan sosoknya saja sulit, apalagi melupakan seluruh memori yang pernah mereka buat. Mungkin lebih baik Tao musnah saja.

Perlahan, Tao menutup laptop dan bangkit dari duduknya. Mungkin ke perpustakaan bukan sebuah ide yang buruk. Ia dan Kris jarang pergi ke tempat membosankan semacam itu.

.

 _I will okay if I busy doing this and that_

 _If time passes like that, will I forget you someday?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Perpustakaan.

Tao hanya mendengus saat melihat sepasang perempuan dan laki-laki tidak tahu malu yang asyik bercumbu. Dengan ogah-ogahan Tao menuju sebuah meja dipojok perpustakaan. Sepertinya perpustakaan bukan tempat yang benar-benar tepat.

Laptop kembali Tao buka, dan ia dengan santai melihat-lihat kembali isi file. Kali ini Tao tidak melihat-lihat foto, ia sengaja memilih untuk membuka social medianya agar sibuk. Tao menekan tombol _conversation_ dan mendapati jika Kris saat ini sedang _online_.

Tao menekan tombol pesan dengan Kris, jarinya sudah siap ingin mengetikkan berbagai hal pada lelaki itu. Menumpahkan semua cacian dan rasa rindu Tao yang meletup-letup. Namun, jarinya hanya mengambang diatas _keyboard_ laptop, tidak bergerak seperti yang beberapa detik lalu ia rencanakan.

Menghela nafas lelah, Tao menutup kembali laptop miliknya. Matanya menatap sekeliling perpustakaan dan mendapati bahwa semua memori dalam otaknya berputar dengan cepat. Tao ingat bagaimana ciuman pertamanya bersama Kris disini, dia ingat bagaimana jam makan siang ia habiskan berdua Kris yang membolos kelas, dan banyak lainnya.

Dengan gusar Tao merapikan barang-barang miliknya dan beranjak pergi dari perpustakaan. Lebih baik dia mengikuti kelas daripada terus menerus teringat dengan sosok Kris. Itu hanya membuat _mood_ -nya semakin buruk saja.

…

Kris menatap datar jalanan yang tidak sepadat di Cina dari jendela hotel tempatnya menetap. Cina, Negara asalnya serta Negara dengan begitu banyak kenangan yang telah ia ukir bersama kekasih hatinya. Oh baiklah ralat, mantan.

Masih teringat dengan jelas dalam benaknya ketika malam itu ia meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Dan masih teringat jelas pula bagaimana hancurnya keadaan Tao saat mendengar semua itu.

Kris merasa bersalah. Lagi.

Oke, ia bukannya ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka begitu saja. Kris punya beberapa urusan di Kanada, ayahnya yang meminta Kris untuk melanjutkan studi di Negara tersebut sekaligus belajar untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan milik keluarga Wu.

Kris tidak merasa bahagia tentu saja, namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti keinginan orangtuanya. Meski Kris pikir ia juga salah sih karena tidak menjelaskan sejak awal mengenai semua ini pada Tao.

Lalu, apa yang harus Kris lakukan jika sudah seperti ini? Semua sudah terjadi dan penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat.

.

 _I'm lost without you, it feels like a lie_

 _Will you at least give me an excuse?_

 _So I can resent you?_

.

.

.

Minggu pagi yang membosankan.

Entah sudah berapa lama Tao bergulung-gulung malas di dalam selimut tebalnya. Mengecek ponsel, menatap jam dinding, lalu kembali bermain-main di dalam selimut. Terus berulang sampai pemuda panda itu akhirnya merasa bosan.

Jika ada Kris, sudah pasti sekarang dia akan merengek meminta diantar pergi kemana-mana. Nah tuhkan, lagi-lagi dia terpikir oleh Kris.

 _Ya Tuhan, apa lelaki itu sebegitu berpengaruh untukku?_

Tao menghelas nafas dan turun dari atas tempat tidurnya, memutuskan untuk mengisi perut daripada harus melakukan hal-hal tidak jelas di dalam kamar. Mungkin dia harus pergi belanja atau pergi ke _club_ nanti malam. Sekedar _refreshing_ tidak ada salahnya juga.

"Hah, apa aku hanya punya roti?" Tao mendumel sendiri saat hanya mendapati beberapa lembar roti tawar di atas meja makannya.

Tangan Tao meraih setoples kecil selai cokelat, namun naas karena selai pun sudah habis seluruhnya. _Great_ , syukuri apa yang ada Huang Zitao.

Dengen setengah hati, lelaki tinggi itu mulai menggigit rotinya, tangannya masih tetap sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya yang terus menandakan adanya pesan masuk.

Tao mengirimi pesan kepada salah satu teman akrabnya Oh Sehun jika malam ini dia akan pergi ke _club_. _Well_ , pergi ke tempat seperti itu sendirian tidak akan mengasyikkan.

.

 _I'm lost without you, when morning comes_

 _In case you comeback to me_

 _I'm such a fool_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dentum musik yang begitu keras langsung terdengar bahkan meski dua orang pemuda dengan tinggi hampir sama baru dua langkah memasuki area tersebut. Yang satu mulai menggoyangkan kepala, berusaha menikmati musik sementara yang satunya tetap memasang wajah datar andalannya.

"Bukankah tempat ini menakjubkan!?" Tao agak berteriak ditelinga Sehun.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku ajaib sobatnya itu. Dia yakin Tao hanya berusaha mengalihkan diri dari masalah yang belakangan ini menghantuinya. Salah satunya masalah Kris, yeah Sehun tahu jika mereka berdua putus.

Tao memasuki area dansa dan mulai menari-nari tidak jelas bersama dengan kerumunan orang. Sesekali ia tersenyum dan memberikan _wink_ kepada gadis-gadis disana. Cukup sukses membuat gadis-gadis itu memekik tertahan dan berebut ingin berdansa dengan Tao. Lelaki bermarga Huang itu tidak merasa terganggu dan terus saja berdansa mengikuti musik.

Sehun menatap Tao dari meja bartender dan memesan minuman. Ia tidak ingin merusak suasana dengan membahas Kris dihadapan Tao. Meski berwajah datar, Sehun sebenarnya sangat peduli terhadap temannya asal kalian tahu.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun saat Tao menghampiri dan duduk disampingnya.

Tao tersenyum untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Kemudian ikut memesan minuman kepada bartender, "Segelas tequila, _please_."

Mendengar pesanan teman disampingnya Sehun melebarkan mata, "Ya! Apa-apaan pesananmu itu, kau mau mabuk hah?"

"Biar saja, sekarang kan aku sudah bebas. Aku boleh melakukan apapun yang aku suka, oke?" Tao meneguk _tequila_ miliknya begitu pesanan itu datang.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas lelah, dia tidak punya hak apapun untuk melarang Tao rasa-rasanya. Tao sudah legal, dia bukan anak kecil lagi yang perlu dilarang ini-itu terus menerus.

…

"Yak Tao! Diam!" Sehun dengan kerepotan membawa Tao keluar dari tempat tersebut. Setengah botol _tequila_ , hebat sekali.

"Hey Sehunie, lihat mataharinya! Kenapa kecil begitu? Apakah mataharinya menciut? Ah, dia takut melihat Yifan ge iyakan? Ahahahaha!" Tao terus mengatakan hal melantur sedaritadi dengan mata yang setengah tertutup.

Sehun hanya mendengus kesal dan segera memasukkan Tao ke dalam mobil miliknya. Untung saja dia juga tidak ikut mabuk, kalau mereka sama-sama mabuk bisa berbahaya terutama untuk Tao. Untunglah di dalam mobil Tao sudah mulai tenang dan tidak banyak bicara, matanya hanya menatap kosong kearah jalanan kota Beijing.

"Tao–"

"Apa aku tidak berharga untuknya? Apa aku tidak pernah dianggap apapun selama dua tahun ini? Apa Yifan ge tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku? Apa aku punya begitu banyak kekurangan hingga dia meninggalkanku?" Tao bermonolog sendiri.

Sehun sudah dapat menebak bagaimana keadaan hati Tao saat ini. Dia memang begitu mencintai Kris, dengan seluruh hatinya. Dan tolong ingatkan Sehun untuk menghajar Kris karena sudah menyia-nyiakan Tao begitu saja.

"Ahaha aku bodoh atau apa? Tentu saja aku ini tidak berharga untuknya. Dia saja tega memutuskanku ditengah hujan dan tidak mengucapkan kata apapun selain 'aku ingin berakhir' wah wah sungguh sangat romantis," ucap Tao pada dirinya sendiri. Suaranya terdengar bergetar dan bibir bawahnya agak ia gigit untuk meredam isakannya yang mendesak keluar.

Sehun menatap Tao miris lewat ujung matanya, "Hey apa kau lapar?"

"Aku ingin pulang, Sehun."

"Tapi kau belum–"

"Aku ingin pulang. Sekarang."

Dengan itu Sehun tidak lagi membantah. Segera ia mengarahkan mobilnya menuju flat tempat Tao tinggal.

.

Sehun ikut turun dari dalam mobil meski Tao mengatakan jika dia baik-baik saja. Oh, mana ada orang mabuk dan dalam keadaan stress bisa disebut baik-baik saja?

Baru beberapa langkah tubuh Tao sudah limbung seperti yang Sehun duga. Untunglah lelaki bermarga Oh itu tidak terlambat menangkap tubuh Tao yang hampir jatuh. Segera saja Sehun merangkul Tao dan membantunya hingga masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sehun menyentuh kening Tao dan mendengus saat mengetahui jika temannya itu ternyata demam. Maka dari itu Sehun mengompres kening Tao dengan lap yang dibasahi air panas. Juga menggantikan pakaian Tao dan menyelimutinya.

"Hah, kau berhutang banyak padaku Yifan," gumam Sehun.

Setelah memastikan jika Tao baik-baik saja dan sudah terlelap, Sehun memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Namun sebelum menutup pintu, telinganya masih dapat mendengar suara lirih igauan Tao.

Nama Yifan.

.

 _Loneliness surrounds me like fog_

 _I can't see ahead, so I can't even tell if it's nights or day_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sudah sekitar satu tahun sejak Kris memutuskan hubungan dengan Tao. Rasa tidak rela dan belum mau berpisah masih begitu membekas dalam hati Tao. Dia tahu dia memang bodoh karena masih saja menginginkan sesuatu yang begitu kecil kemungkinannya untuk ia dapatkan. Namun, tidak ada salahnya juga kan berharap?

Tao mendesah lalu duduk disalah satu bangku pojok kantin, menghirup wangi _green tea_ yang ia pesan sebelum benar-benar meminumnya. Kepalanya berdenyut dan seharusnya ia ada janji dengan dosen hari ini, namun rasa malas tiba-tiba memenuhi jiwanya. Mungkin Tao harus istirahat, banyak kegiatan tidak berpengaruh apapun pada dirinya untuk melupakan Kris.

Merenggangkan otot beberapa saat, kemudian menghela nafas. Tao berdiri dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja, memilih untuk absen dari kelas selanjutnya dan berbohong dengan mengatakan jika dia sedang sakit. _Well,_ tidak sepenuhnya bohong karena Tao memang sedang sakit. Sakit hati.

…

"Yak, kenapa ini tidak mau bekerja!" Tao memukul-mukul mesin minuman dihadapannya. Kesal karena minuman kaleng untuknya tidak juga keluar meski dia sudah memasukkan koin.

"Mesinnya sudah rusak, mau kau apakan juga dia tidak akan mengeluarkan minuman." Suara seseorang dibelakang Tao membuat lelaki panda itu berjengit kaget.

Bukan, bukan karena ucapannya atau kehadiran tiba-tiba lelaki itu. Namun, suara laki-laki itu yang begitu familiar di gendang telinga Tao. _Tidak mungkin kan…?_

Tao membalikkan tubuhnya dan membelalakkan mata, "Tuhan, jangan memberikan imajinasi berlebihan pada otakku."

Orang dihadapan Tao terkekeh pelan, mengambil beberapa langkah untuk mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Tao. Keduanya hanya tetap bertatapan dengan Tao yang memasang wajah tidak percaya.

"Jangan terkejut seakan-akan aku ini hantu, anak panda!" Tao memejamkan mata saat tangan besar orang dihadapannya terangkat hendak memukulnya. Namun, yang terjadi orang tersebut justru mengusap-usap kepala Tao sambil tersenyum.

Tao tidak bisa menahan pipinya yang ingin memerah dan demi Tuhan dia ingin menangis saja saat ini. Tidak lama orang dihadapan Tao memeluk tubuh lelaki muda itu, membuat tangis Tao akhirnya meledak.

"Jangan menangis sayang jangan menangis."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menangis, hah?! Bagaimana? Kenapa kau pergi waktu itu? Kenapa Kris?" Tao memukul-mukul pelan dada bidang Kris. Tidak peduli jika tingkah keduanya akan memancing perhatian orang-orang sekitar.

Kris mengusap bahu Tao lembut dan melepas pelukan mereka, mengangkat dagu Tao kemudian menghapus air mata lelaki itu dengan ibu jarinya. Rasa posesif kembali memenuhi dirinya, kali ini dia tidak akan melepaskan Tao. Kris berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf… ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan di Kanada. Maafkan aku Zitao, maafkan aku." Kris tersenyum lembut menatap bola mata hitam Tao.

Tao menghapus air matanya dan terkikik sesaat, merasa malu karena membuat keributan ditengah jalan seperti ini. Pemuda itu sedikit menjijit lalu mencium pipi kanan Kris, serta berbisik _I love you_ ditelinga kekasihnya itu.

Kris mencium pipi kanan Tao lalu mengatakan, "I love you too, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi Tao, tidak akan pernah. Aku bersumpah."

.

 _Whenever, wherever, how ever I'll be in front of you_

 _There's no such things as our end_

 _Never, that's right. Never!_

 _ **End.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

[Author's note]

 _Alohaaa, maaf karna udah lama gak ngepost dan ngilang gitu aja T^T pertama-tama happy new year untuk kita semua yeay, semoga harapan kita yg belum terwujud akan terwujud di tahun 2016 ini^^_

 _Oke, jadi luna salah satu dari sekian banyak peserta unbk 2016 nih jadi maklum ya kalo sibuk *sok sibuk mulu* dan masih terserang wb juga ngh. Ini post-an permintaan maaf sekaligus minta izin karna luna mau haitus hehe, sex academy dan ff lainnya bakal dilanjut kok kalian tenang ajaa_

 _Oke sekian. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dikotak review, see you later readers-nim_

 _With Love,_

 _LunA_


End file.
